Betrayal
by mintjulip58
Summary: Lillian protects Clockwork from it's greatest threat and Riley is her weapon of choice
1. Chapter 1

Riley was a tiny bit apprehensive as she waited for Lillian Strand to call her into the office. It was unusual for Lillian to table an appointment she usually addressed them at briefings or operationally. She couldn't think of anything she'd done which would warrant a formal interview. Her charge had been roughed up a few times but then Gabriel wasn't one to hold back from a fight.

'Agent Neal,' Lilian's cool tones broke into her introspection and she got up and followed the agency director into her office. Lillian waited for her to be seated and offered her coffee which she poured for them both. 'This is a difficult conversation but it's one you and I need to have.' She placed their respective coffees on the table and sat down. She smiled at the agent's response; Riley Neal was a cool customer and didn't bat an eyelid at her rather dramatic statement.

'What's the greatest threat to Gabriel other than his wanton disrespect for danger?' Her cool, blue gaze questioned the other woman.

Riley thought about it for a minute and then came clean. 'The greatest threat to Gabriel is Amelia Vaughn or his feelings for her; the impact of her death. And the fact that he can relive the moment she died in Technicolor detail every day. Cyber rendering is a great asset for Clockwork but it must be a curse for Gabriel; he can relive every memory he has of her, it doesn't allow him to forget. The grief is always fresh.'

Riley felt sad at the thought of Gabriel enduring such emotional pain; she could see it in his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. There were times when the façade of charm and confidence disappeared and the anguish was there in plain sight. If anyone needed a hug it was Gabriel but he wouldn't thank her for that thought. He was a proud man with deep feelings, how could Amelia have thrown away a love like that; it was a blessing few received. Her colour fluctuated slightly at that thought, was she jealous of Amelia's gift? Well why not, being loved like that didn't happen to everyone and certainly hadn't happened to her. Gabriel was a natural protector she'd witnessed that and yet he'd let the woman he loved go off and do a dangerous job and left her free to be herself.

'Amelia Vaughn, led Gabriel to her at that final meeting,' Lillian stated baldly. She gave the young boy the information you followed up, he didn't find it; I know that because I questioned him later.' The Agency Director's cool blue eyes held Riley's and this time the younger woman did look startled.

'Why would she do that?' Riley was surprised and this time it did show. 'One final meeting or…. She couldn't believe Amelia would go so far as to try and harm her former husband.

'Or the intention was to blow Gabriel Vaughn and the chip into the next world,' Lillian finished for her. 'Amelia would have known he would do anything to save her, she would have known that Gabriel would move heaven and earth to try and find her.'

'Why would she do such a thing?' Riley personally thought that maybe Amelia wanted to see her husband before she died or perhaps die in his arms. It would be hard to leave Gabriel behind; he was a hard act to follow. That annoyed her when had she becomes such a fan of chip boy?

'We didn't find Amelia Vaughn's body and I can't find out from her branch of the secret service what her assignment was. It may be that the explosion left little of her behind but we can't find any DNA on the debris that suggests she died in the blast and believe me I've checked because she is the biggest threat to Clockwork's major asset which is Gabriel. I've had a forensic team run over the remains of the building with a fine toothcomb and they haven't come up with anything that suggests she died in the blast.

'I see,' Riley frowned. 'So she may reappear and she may or may not be a danger to Gabriel in the future. He'd be bound find a way to see her if he had the slightest chance of understanding what she was doing and why? He doesn't believe she's a terrorist, I think Gabriel believes Amelia was just saying that to make sure he'd leave and wouldn't die in the blast.'

'Yes I know,' Lillian looked a little pensive. 'In truth I can't answer that question any more than you can. She was a very courageous agent, one of our best but going in deep can mean that the individual may start to like and admire the people that they have infiltrated. They become family and it's hard to then see them as the enemy. Deep cover always has that risk and Amelia was gone six years and never once contacted Gabriel which seem either very professional or deeply suspicious.'

Riley sipped her coffee and enjoyed the slight buzz it gave her. 'You want me to watch out for any sign that Gabriel's been contacted by Amelia?' Riley surmised.

'A little bit more than that, I want you to get close to Gabriel so that if she does contact him you would know or feel it. I want you to be as close to Gabriel as you can be.' She leaned forward to emphasise the request. 'And if Amelia does make contact I want you to kill her without giving her the benefit of the doubt.'

Riley's coffee cup clattered against the saucer. 'I can't do that Ma'am. It would be a betrayal of the worst kind. I'll protect Gabriel with my life if necessary and if Amelia looks like causing him harm I will kill her but I can't kill the woman in cold blood on the chance that she might kill him. And what exactly do you mean by being 'close' to Gabriel you're not suggesting we become romantically involved?'

Lillian smiled it was a thin cheerless smile and her expression was as cold as flint. 'I expect you to follow orders Agent Neal so you will not be romantically involved you will be protecting your asset and if that means sleeping with that asset to keep it safe and out of harms way I expect you to do that.'

'Gabriel's a human being not an asset and he's smart so if I pretended to be in love with him he'd figure it out in a heartbeat,' Riley pushed her hair back behind her ear. The idea of romancing Gabriel gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was unsettling.

'You two get along; Gabriel trusts you, he likes you; I know that because he didn't like the other agents I provided and that was very obvious. Very few men become friends with a female without wondering what it would be like because that's the way they're made and if you think he hasn't cyber rendered you a few times then you can think again.'

Riley felt her temperature raise slightly at that thought; it threw up a number of images which weren't entirely distasteful. I must get a date, she noted mentally. I'm having hot fantasises about our super weapon. 'I'll protect him from Amelia but I'll do it my way or you can have my resignation,' Riley responded.

'You didn't' apply for the job Agent Neal and you can't resign from it either, think about what I've said and then we'll discuss it again on Monday, you're dismissed.' The tone of natural authority the director used set Riley on her feet and she was outside the office door in seconds.

'Fiddling your expenses?' Gabriel came up behind her and handed her a coffee with his usual smug smirk. 'What did she want with you? I got beaten up badly on that last job did she rap your knuckles and tell you to up you game?'

'Something like that,' Riley took the coffee and raised it to her lips. She didn't want to talk about the meeting with Lillian Strand she wanted to go home put her head under her pillow and think about her options. 'You could actually accept my protection more gracefully and then you wouldn't get damaged I don't suppose that's occurred to you and the super chip?'

Gabriel ignored that suggestion for the waste of breath it was and changed the subject. There had been something he'd been meaning to ask Riley all week but he kept putting it off. 'I need a plus one for a Delta Squad reunion dinner; its wives and girlfriends and you're up because you pushed me out of that window and I haven't got either of those currently.' Gabriel wasn't afraid to use emotional blackmail when needed and he knew Riley felt terrible about what happened with Amelia.

'You could go on your own,' Riley pointed out but then the 'get close' thing rattled round her brain and she hadn't decided what to do about that yet.

'If you think about it if I asked any other girl on a date it would give you more work than if you come with me yourself; you'd have to check her out and then you'd have to ride shotgun on us in case she was dangerous. And I'd be hoping she was dangerous because I could do with a little excitement,' his eyes twinkled as he pushed Riley's buttons.

'When and where,' she bit out resentfully. She'd earned this weekend and she had a lot to think about without being eye candy on a Delta Force arm.

'I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. and it's at the Grillion which is a nice fancy place and I'm sure you'll enjoy it; my treat.' He liked the idea of having Riley on his arm because she was a very attractive young woman and that wouldn't hurt his image at all. The boys tended to be competitive about that kind of thing and he was just a guy when you came down to it. He didn't think the guys had it in them to get a hotter date than Riley. 'Wear something pretty,' he murmured in her ear as they both headed out of the building.

'Don't bother picking me up I'll come and get you as I'm your guardian angel and as we all know you're the pretty one so I'm expecting you to scrub up well,' she snarked back at him.

'I'll pay attention to my appearance as I wouldn't like to disappoint,' he gave her a humourless smile. 'And tone down the sarcasm whilst we're with my buddies and just be nice,' he muttered. The last thing he wanted was Riley being the guy in the relationship. 'No need to mention the job,' he tacked on and didn't miss her smug smile.

'You don't' want me to mention that you're wearing protection?' She bit her lip to stop herself laughing out loud. 'And I guess I shouldn't arm wrestle with your buddies or break their fingers if they get a little too friendly.'

'You know what, forget I asked,' he took the coffee back off her. 'I don't want to talk about Amelia that's all and if you come with me that won't happen because you're hot enough to distract the guys from that.'

'Well since you asked so nicely I'd be delighted,' Riley responded thinking her compassionate nature was a definite weakness. 'And don't worry Gabriel tonight I'll be the girl.' She took great pleasure in the way his jaw squared at that taunt. There was something about Gabriel that made verbal combat exciting and she definitely thought she'd won that particular round.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four p.m. on Saturday and Riley surveyed her clothes indecisive as to what to wear that evening. She decided to pull up the restaurant on Google to check the dress code. It was an up market restaurant and the photos of the interior showed the guests in smart evening apparel. She didn't think full length would be quite the thing but a cocktail dress would probably work and she had two or three of those. Her phone rang and her eyebrow rose as she recognised the number and picked up. Gabriel's warm southern tones caressed her senses he had a ridiculously attractive voice.

'Dress code is on the smart side I suggest you wear something with a hemline above the knee, no pant suits allowed it's a rule they have,' he lied without shame. 'I'm wearing a lounge suit and a tie,' he smiled as he imagined her reaction at being told what to wear.

'I didn't see anything about that on their website,' she responded evenly and mentally called him a big fat liar. 'But thank you for the advice, it doesn't seem the kind of place a bunch of hardened soldiers would meet up, why Grillion's?' She was curious a sports bar would have been a more normal choice.

'I told you it's wives and girlfriends this time, mostly we meet up without the girls but to keep the peace we routinely have a 'nice' dinner, anyway I'll leave you to it as you probably need time to get ready,' he grinned as he said that the implication being she'd need to work on it to look pretty.

'I've already drawn my bath of asses milk,' she retorted sarcastically. 'And as I only have the one pant suit I don't have to spend time trying on each outfit and deal with all that indecision. See you later,' she ended the call and went back to view the three dresses. She'd never had any intention of wearing a pant suit as she'd promised to be the girl this trip. The choice was plain black, smart but severe, scarlet and shameful, or silver bandage dress which hugged her athletic figure and made her look curvy. She dismissed the bandage dress and couldn't bring herself to wear smart but severe. 'Scarlet and shameful, it is,' she murmured as she took out the dress and selected matching shoes.

She took a long bath and enjoyed the soak whilst she thought about Lillian's request. In all her career she'd never been asked to be a 'honey trap,' and she didn't like the idea of doing that to Gabriel. Gabriel was charming and amusing but he wasn't shallow he had a deep sense of integrity and loyalty and he'd never forgive her if she lied to him. It had been difficult enough to recover from the window incident and she knew he still resented her taking the choice from him although he recognised she was only doing the job she'd been assigned to do.

The idea of fooling him into thinking she'd fallen for him was totally against her instincts but on the other hand she didn't want Amelia harming him. To be honest she couldn't understand anyone taking a job that kept them from their loved ones for six years. And even if Amelia was still serving her country she didn't feel she'd served Gabriel very well. In a normal marriage they would be thinking about having children and moving to the country, having a pet. She felt upset for Gabriel that Amelia hadn't thought of his feelings in all those years and hadn't communicated with him at all. She knew in her heart of hearts he was hurt by that.

Her role was to protect Gabriel Vaughn and the chip, she added on as a reminder to self, and she did feel he needed protecting from his wife because Amelia could pull his strings there was no doubt about that. She wondered if he felt betrayed, he never spoke of the decisions Amelia had made for them. Perhaps 'Sounder' had got out of her depth; perhaps she'd fallen in love again in those six years. She wondered if Gabriel had ever dated anyone else in all that time. It was a long time for a healthy, attractive male to go without sex or perhaps they'd had an agreement about that. He wouldn't be without opportunity that was for sure the females in the agency shamelessly flirted with the guy and he'd had some very overt propositions made which had made her embarrassed for her own sex.

The bath water cooled as she mulled over the problem; she eventually got out as she was in danger of looking pruny for the evening which was not the desired effect. She dried her body briskly and looked in the mirror at her slim, naked form. 'Not exactly a typical 'femme fatale,' she murmured critically and then sighed. For this evening she decided that she would just go with the flow and not start anything she couldn't finish. Maybe Gabriel would make a pass at her and then her rusty seduction technique wouldn't be called upon. She didn't' think he would make a pass at her for one minute but he had said that she was hot which was quite an admission from him. Did he really think she was hot or was it that he thought his friends would think that? It was making her headache thinking about the situation she was in so she pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on making herself 'pretty' for her date.

Gabriel was at Riley Neal's door at 6.30 p.m. because this evening he was definitely being the guy and hell would freeze over if she thought she was collecting him. He heard movement inside the apartment and then the door opened and he caught his breath. 'The lady in red is dining with me,' he drawled as his gaze moved over her in an involuntary male assessment. Gabriel's physical reaction to Riley's appearance had caught him off guard she was a walking heart attack in that dress and his natural instinct was to take her to the bedroom rather than expose her to the undoubted admiration of the other guys. 'Red's definitely your colour,' he growled as he handed her a bouquet of flowers he'd ordered and had delivered. 'A little thank you for helping me out with tonight,' he smiled his charm automatically switching on after having all his sensory fuses blown by the lady in question.

'Thank you, although it wasn't necessary,' Riley smiled coolly and moved away from the door to put the flowers in water before they left. 'The agency is sending a car around it should be here any minute.' Arranging the flowers helped her get over the naked masculine reaction that Gabriel had been incapable of hiding. It had shocked her into a sexual awareness that wasn't very comfortable. And it went without saying he looked very attractive in the smart grey suit with, a black Italian looking silk jersey top underneath; no tie she noted. Her phone rang and she picked up and then indicated they should leave collecting a light wrap from the back of the couch as she preceded him from the apartment. She was very conscious that the dress dipped dramatically at the back showing a lot of skin and she could almost feel Gabriel's appreciative gaze on her ass which was definitely looking perky because of the height of the vertiginous heels she was wearing.

Riley gave the driver the address and stepped in the back of the car as Gabriel opened the door for her with old fashioned southern courtesy; it was nice she wasn't used to being paid that kind of attention.

'I can see why your code name was Thriller,' Gabriel drawled with some amusement as he settled beside her. He could tell she was feeling a little awkward when it came to playing the girl. 'It must be hard hiding all that feminine charm under dark little suits and protective vests.' His smile widened as she shifted uncomfortably and looked self-conscious. 'I mean that dress,' his gaze skimmed the nice display of cleavage she couldn't be wearing a bra as the back of the dress dipped low. 'Did you leave your underwear at home Agent Neal?'

'Shut up, Gabriel.' Her blue eyes flashed with annoyance as she viewed the smug smirk on his face. 'I have no intention of discussing the intricacies of female lingerie with you,' she responded in a cross tone. Maybe she should have worn the safe black dress as 'scarlet and shameful' seemed to have amused Gabriel.

'I'm only saying what every guy will be thinking,' he responded in an even tone. 'Men are simple creatures and when a female shows a lot of flesh then the 'game on' light flashes and I imagine you'll get a warm welcome.' His smile widened at Riley's discomfort.

'You said 'distracting' and I dressed accordingly,' she sniped back tugging at the hem which seemed to want to ride up and expose more leg than she'd intended. She knew that her partner was just trying to score points as they had a generally combative relationship but the expression in his eyes when she'd opened the door had been something else. Riley might have been out of the dating game for a spell but she recognised raw lust when she saw it. And that expression had unsettled her and she had a definite feeling the moment would be cyber rendered on a regular basis. 'Tell me about your friends,' she requested hoping to divert the conversation from her appearance but observed his focus had moved to her legs as she'd adjusted the dress. 'Gabriel if you could get your brain out of your pants you might be able to brief me on the evening.'

'I haven't got any friends tonight,' he growled tearing his gaze from her silk covered thighs. 'Just a bunch of guys competing for your attention,' he unbuckled as the car slowed to a halt outside the restaurant. 'Stay close this evening, because I'll be the one running protection.' He offered her his arm as she came to stand beside him on the sidewalk and was surprised when she linked with him without protest. He decided he liked Riley being the girl and the rampant male inside him confirmed that she had all the assets to play the part.

It was obvious that 'Gabe' was very popular with the other guys and the back slapping from the men and affectionate embraces and kisses from the women took some time to complete. He'd introduced her simply as Riley and hadn't defined their relationship which was probably the best option as if he'd said they were colleagues they would get questions on what they did. Riley simply said when asked that she worked for the government in an admin role and if they asked which department she said the Defence Department and didn't elaborate.

Gabriel went to the bar to get them both a drink and one of his friends immediately attached themselves to his date. 'It's nice to see Gabe with someone,' a dark handsome man named Brett informed her. 'It's been a while since his wife left; it's time he got back in the game. The big guy said she left for work but I mean who leaves for six years; they've been apart longer than they were together.' His warm brown gaze ran over Gabriel's companion and he liked what he saw. 'So are you two dating, is it serious or am I in with a chance?' His warm smile took away any offence that could have been caused.

'Oh you're definitely in with a chance of something,' Gabriel responded smoothly as he handed Riley a drink. 'I go to the bar and you hit on my girl what kind of friend are you exactly? His tone was charming but there was something in his gaze that told Brett that he'd better back off. 'Where's Stacey anyway if she catches you flirting you'll be on your last strike?' As his friend was a skilled womaniser it was surprising that his relationship with Stacey had gone the distance.

'Riley never said she was your girlfriend buddy, for all I know she could be your sister although I can't see a family resemblance because she's pretty and you're not,' Brett grinned making a good recovery. 'And Stacey's got Emily crying on her shoulder about Lincoln and his bad ways, Stacey's my sister,' he winked outrageously at Riley.

'It always surprises me the size of Brett's family,' Gabriel mocked the other man. 'Riley here, is my girl tonight so you've got to mind your manners, she isn't used to a bunch of horny guys all trying to compete for her attention…

'I think I can handle it Gabe,' Riley responded mocking him for the 'my girl' description. It amused and disturbed her in equal parts that her charge had stepped in to shield her from a little, light flirtation. She'd caught the look in his eyes as he warned off Brett and unfortunately it had aroused her slightly, well a bit more than that which was absolutely stupid. She could look after herself she wasn't any guys possession.

Brett smiled at her response and walked over to join his wife Stacey who was surveying the bar looking for him. The interrogation from his wife was taken as read she knew he was a flirt and put up with it because she loved him and they had a good life together.

'Are they dating? I'd heard his wife died, is she his girlfriend? She's beautiful they look nice together,' Stacey looked over at the couple hoping that Gabriel had got someone in his life, all of the women had sensed his inner anguish and had a tendency to offer comfort. It didn't hurt that Gabriel was very easy on the eyes and was an easy target for female sympathy.

'He said she was his girl but she didn't confirm it, it's time to go into dinner the table's ready,' Brett offered his wife his arm and they walked across the restaurant to join the rest of their party.

The Grillion had a small dance floor and after dinner the group gravitated towards it. Riley was surprised when Gabriel caught her hand and coaxed her up from her seat and guided her towards it. 'Time to see your cha cha,' he smiled at her smugly. He could dance but he wasn't sure about Riley; she had a natural grace about her so he reckoned she'd be good for it. They'd hardly swayed to the music together for five minutes when Gabriel's friend Lincoln tried to cut in. 'No, not happening,' the tall blond male responded without any charm whatsoever. Linc muttered something in return but Gabriel ignored that and continued the dance with Riley.

'My aren't we the caveman tonight?' Riley mocked him but there was also a hint of sensuality in her gaze that she was unaware of. Being close to Gabriel like this wasn't the worst thing that could happen to a girl; she inhaled his cologne it was nice, masculine but with a bit of an astringent edge; it suited him. His jaw brushed against her hair and a tingle of awareness made her shiver slightly.

Gabriel's hand tightened on her back and brought her closer and he noticed subliminally how well her soft, lithe body settled against his harder frame. 'Linc doesn't' have the best reputation with the female of the species but I apologise if you think my behaviour was inappropriate,' he looked down at her. 'Hard to imagine when you're all dressed up in lace and silk that you could take the guy out. And anyway if I let you go I'll end up partnering another female and I'll get interrogated about Amelia and about our relationship and I'm just not up for that tonight.'

'It's okay Gabriel, I was only teasing,' Riley ran her hand over his shoulder in a placatory gesture. 'I'm used to protecting you which you seem to object to so feel free to indulge in your silverback imitation; it will give me so-o much ammunition for later.' She was shocked when his hard mouth cut her off and he kissed her, it was brief, hot and totally shut her up. Her eyes flashed to his and saw that gleam that said he was amused but there was something else there too. She reached up and cleared her lipstick off the corner of his mouth with her thumb. 'Why did you do that?' Her vocal tone had lowered and sounded soft and breathless.

'Animal instinct, it goes with the rest of it and besides it will get the guys off my back,' he responded his jaw squaring as if some internal combat was occurring. 'It's time to go,' he said in a terse tone. 'The guys are drinking and I'd prefer the evening to end on a pleasant note,' he'd seen his friends running their eyes over his partner and not being any too subtle about it at that. Gabriel was surprised how that made him feel, he respected Riley and didn't like their attention to her undoubtedly nubile form. Agent Neal was hot and he'd felt more comfortable before he'd realised that because it could be a problem. He tried to render an image of Amelia but Riley's image kept dominating his mind. 'Son of a bitch,' he bit out under his breath as he guided her out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel lay in bed with his arms behind his head and grimly evaluated how screwed he was. He'd volunteered for the chip in order to find Amelia, and Amelia had put whatever cause she was involved in above and beyond her supposed love for him. He'd searched for his wife for six years only to find her as she was about to end her own life and to hell with the feelings he had for her. He had been so sure of the enduring nature of their love and where had that got him; married to a ghost for six years; exercising to ease the sexual frustration; for what to be some kind of Robocop. He groaned as his phone rang and picked up. 'Not now Riley,' he growled and ended the call.

And then there was his partner Riley Neal and she was a problem he didn't need. He didn't want some itty bitty girl getting all shot up protecting him no matter how hard assed she thought she was. Riley was a beautiful, young woman and he'd be damned if she'd get screwed for protecting his sorry ass. Saturday night had been a mistake. The kiss had been a huge mistake and the number of times he'd replayed it had emphasised that. He'd tell Lillian to replace her and they could get a guy to babysit him if they were so damned scared about their precious chip. At times like this he wished he could give the damn thing back and go run a bar in some far flung country Cyber Command had never heard of.

'Would coffee help?' Riley's voice came from just outside his door. 'Sorry to intrude but I got the feeling you'd ignore me if I knocked,' she peeked round the side of the door to make sure the super weapon was still intact. She had another meeting with Lillian this morning so she wasn't exactly full of the joys of spring either. Gabriel looked irritated by her arrival but she'd expected that.

'A lady would wait until she was invited into a man's bedroom,' he growled at her as he pulled himself up against the pillows and put a hand out for the coffee. 'What are you now room service?' He drank deep needing the caffeine hit to kick start the day. He registered her suit and plain white blouse and guessed she must have some meeting organised that warranted it. 'I see Cinderella's back,' he grated appraising the stark outfit and scraped back pony tail.

'Prince Charming's taken a hike that's for sure,' Riley batted straight back. 'What's the matter couldn't you sleep? Bet you couldn't close your eyes for thinking about me in that little red number? You looked poleaxed when I opened the door,' Agent Neal had decided attack was the best form of defence and that Gabriel needed some kind of stimulus to take that fed up look off his face.

'Well that's cos I'd forgotten you were a girl,' he snarked straight back. 'And you were wearing a slutty dress, guys react to visual stimulus and that dress said take me to bed not take me to dinner,' he got some satisfaction when a faint blush stung her cheeks. 'Now if you don't mind I'd like to get up without you checking me out. Sorry to rob you of the perks of the trade but me and my chip would like some privacy.'

'My chip and I,' she corrected him. 'And the dress was not slutty but thank you now I know how to address a dry spell on the dating front. Get up, I'll wait outside,' she walked out of his room fully appreciating that Gabriel was in a bad mood. She'd noticed his change in manner on the way home from the Delta Force reunion; he'd been polite but distant when he'd thanked her for her support that evening. If she'd expected a kiss goodnight she'd have been disappointed. Perhaps that 'instinctive' kiss he'd bestowed on her had brought about a dose of guilt on Amelia's behalf. She sighed heavily; Gabriel was still grieving she should cut him some slack she supposed.

Riley's focus moved to the meeting with Lillian Strand and she mentally groaned. In her opinion Gabriel would react badly to being deceived and anyone wanting to have a relationship with him just now had her sympathy. He needed time to grieve Amelia because he definitely thought she was dead even if the Agency Director had her doubts. And then what happened if Amelia contacted him; how was Riley supposed to know that? Gabriel's mood was volatile currently how would she detect an Amelia contact related behaviour as opposed to an Amelia grief, guilt, sorrow episode. Her line of thought was interrupted by Gabriel coming out of the bedroom in his usual staples of tee shirt, jeans and leather jacket. 'Let's go,' he growled making for the door without a backward glance.

'If you were all chip I think I'd ask the doc to adjust the program so I could get the smiley faced version,' she muttered under her breath. 'Good job on the human part,' she added as Gabriel strode off without her and she had to run after him to catch up. She didn't remind him that his protection should go first as she strongly suspected he'd tell her to shove it.

Riley was checking the calendar on her cell and mentally preparing for the meeting with Lillian when Chris Jamieson informed her that it had been delayed and that Gabriel was in conference with the Agency Director.

'I didn't know Gabriel had a meeting with Lillian,' Riley was puzzled, Gabriel hadn't said anything about it to her and she was supposed to know his every move. He'd gone to the male restroom as soon as they got in and she was expecting his return. The knowledge that he was with Lillian made her feel unsettled something was brewing; Gabriel was being difficult.

'I don't think it was planned,' Chris responded in his usual serious manner. 'I've had to rearrange a number of the director's appointments to accommodate the change,' he glanced up at Agent Neal. 'I'm not sure if you're to be rescheduled today or not.'

Jamieson was never very forthcoming but Riley instinctively smelt a rat. 'Has Gabriel seeing Lillian anything to do with me?' Her cool blue eyes interrogated the other man but the agent just held her gaze and didn't say anything. It was useless trying to get anything out of Chris if he didn't want to give it up so she didn't waste her time trying to wheedle it out of him. She knew Gabriel didn't like being protected by a female but she thought they'd got over that. She enjoyed working with him and it made her feel disappointed to think he might be complaining about her behaviour rather than addressing her directly.

In the Director's office the weather read stormy. Lillian coolly observed Gabriel Vaughn as he asked for Riley Neal to be replaced; she listened to his reasoning and could only gather that he didn't like being protected by a woman. Or he was concerned Riley might get hurt protecting him. The two of them worked well together which was not something she could say about Riley's predecessors.

'I don't think I understand you Gabriel are you asking for Riley to be replaced because she's a woman?' As Lillian herself had fought hard to be taken seriously in a man's world this was an argument that was not going to win favour. It smacked of sexism.

'I'm asking you to replace her because I feel the need to protect her and it's her job to protect me. It's a distraction,' he qualified running a hand through his hair and pacing the room as he spoke to the director. 'I should be able to make a call on what the job demands but if the job demands the sacrifice of Agent Neal I couldn't let that happen and that's a problem.'

'Partner's protect each other there's nothing new in that,' Lillian responded pouring coffee for them both. 'Is this your way of telling me you have personal feelings for Agent Neal because the last time you cared for another agent that didn't work out too well?' Her cool blue eyes observed Gabriel's reaction. He looked understandably angry but she needed to know what the real reason was for the request and she didn't pull any punches.

'I have to live with the damn chip; I agreed to the restrictions imposed on me and I'm asking you to grant me a choice of whom I'm protected by. I really don't think that's such a big ask,' he grated trying to get a hold of his temper. He could see Lillian wasn't buying it.

'Request denied. You work well with Riley Neal and she's kept you in one piece which is something of an achievement under the circumstances. And as we want you to remain in one piece Agent Neal is the best choice for your protection. If you have problems working out the nature of your partnership we have a raft of relationship counsellors and psychologists who would love to open a file on you Agent Vaughn. If that's all I've a very busy day dealing with the leaders of other agencies who would like me to switch you off so please don't tempt me to say yes,' she gave him a reluctant smile. 'Work it out Gabriel, you need Riley Neal.'

'I'm having a tough time just now, you would've been better off with a robot,' he dug his hands deep into his pockets and looked down at the floor. 'I don't think I could handle another death Lillian; to be honest I would rather you switched me off. Perhaps I should have died with Amelia she's why I got the damned chip in the first place. Ironic in a way; I got the chip to find her and when I find her boom she blows into a million pieces. Amelia didn't need a chip to find me she only had to call,' his expression darkened and his jaw squared. 'If Riley dies I'm switching off the damned tracker and you'll never find me.'

'Well then, make sure she doesn't,' Lillian responded coolly. She was now convinced that the Riley 'getting close' option was the best choice to deal with the threat of Amelia. It was natural that Gabriel was now feeling resentment towards his wife it was one of the stages of grief. If Amelia turned up again though would he turn his back on her? She didn't think he would and that's why she needed a counter balance.

Chris Jamieson appeared opening the office door, 'CIA representative is here ma'am,' he moved back to let Gabriel out and handed a tablet to Lillian with the information she needed for the next meeting.

'Well interrupted Jamieson, keep Agent Neal and Vaughn under surveillance for the time being I need a temperature check on their partnership,' she moved on to the next meeting and pulled on her mental armour to deal with the representative of the other agency. One of her qualifications for the job was that she could swiftly move her focus to the next task in hand and put the last task behind her. She did this with a mental efficiency that ensured the survival of Cyber Command and the Clockwork project.

Riley spotted Gabriel as he laid down on the examination table in the lab and got the electrodes fitted he looked pissed so she didn't think it was the best time for Q&A on his meeting with the Agency Director. Doctor Cassidy was chatting away to his cyber son but he wasn't getting much back and she could see the concern on the doctor's face at what looked like a minimalistic response. She filled in her expenses for the last mission and kept Vaughn under surveillance. Gabriel's attitude had changed after the kiss or after their interchange on his protective behaviour. Was that it? Did he think she was a risk to his survival? She doubted that because she had a feeling he had some kind of death wish currently and hoped he would pull out of it. He would have died with Amelia if she hadn't stopped it and if Amelia hadn't died she might well have been the cause of her husband's death. My job is to protect him and I need to do that any way I can. Gabriel needed a friend just now she wasn't sure he needed a friend with benefits.

Nelson came out of the lab and looked a little exasperated. 'I don't think there's anything in the help guide to tell you what to do with a depressed microchip or an angry one. We're going to have to work on that.'

'Take Gabriel for a beer maybe,' Riley suggested. 'In fact take Gabriel for a lot of beer that might help because the chip doesn't get depressed or angry that's Agent Vaughn.' Her eyebrows rose in emphasis. What was the matter with the geek squad were they behind the door when emotional intelligence was given out?

'Are you sure about that? I'm not much of a drinker and neither is Dad, and you'd have to get Gabriel home and….

'Agent Neal,' Lillian Strand's penetrating voice focussed Riley's attention. 'A moment please,' the director walked off to her office and Riley got up and followed. She noticed Gabriel's attention had been caught and he watched the two women leave the room.

'Oh great,' Gabriel muttered under his breath as he imagined Lillian would be briefing Riley about his request. Strand's body language wasn't hard to read, she had that determined look on her and he imagined Riley would be getting her instructions on how to deal with a rogue chip or a rogue with a chip.

'What's the matter Gabriel,' Cassidy asked tentatively not really knowing what best to do to help Gabriel out of the fug he'd descended into.

'I get the feeling the girls are going to play hardball,' he growled. 'And I'm not sure I can take the two of them,' he closed his eyes momentarily and tried to render Amelia's face and nope up popped Riley. 'Damn,' he spat out.

'Ah a sporting metaphor,' the doctor beamed as if that was something he could understand.

'Something like that,' Gabriel opened his eyes and smiled in a reassuring way at Dr. Cassidy because when it came down to it he was a nice guy and didn't want to worry the man who'd become like a father to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The two agents drove home in silence; it was an uncomfortable rather than companionable silence. Riley was struggling with her all too clear instructions from Lillian Strand and Gabriel was wondering when Riley was going to bust his chops about asking for a replacement. Riley for her part had no intention of discussing anything with Gabriel this evening she had a lot to think about and didn't want a heated discussion on anything.

'I was at least expecting to be called a sexist, misogynist ingrate,' Gabriel decided to get the issue out in the open. 'I'm assuming Lillian told you I asked for a replacement?' He growled as she drove them competently back to their apartment block.

'I already knew you didn't like being saved by a girl,' Riley responded coolly. 'Although I had thought you might tell me if you had a problem rather than sneak around behind my back but then I read you wrong on that one.' The flash of her disdainful blue gaze had the effect of making Gabriel squirm and she gained a certain amount of satisfaction from that.

Gabriel thought about coming clean but then telling her he cared about her would just make her scoff at him and he felt that it might be better not to get into that. 'I apologise I should have said something,' he responded in a level tone. 'It's a guy thing; I feel I should be protecting you not the other way round.'

'Fine, that's good; glad we've cleared the air,' Riley responded on automatic just wanting to end the conversation and get to her apartment. 'I'll call you later,' she informed him needlessly as she pulled into the kerb.

'Of course you'll call me later,' he growled. 'And that was way too easy, what's the problem? All I get is a slight reprimand for trying to get you fired; you must be having an off day.' Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he observed his partner. What happened with Lillian?' He gave her an impatient look. 'C'mon Riley, if it's anything to do with me I want to know.'

'I can't believe you just said that,' Riley responded rolling her eyes. 'I don't have to discuss my career path with you and just for the record you might not be the only one who wants to jump ship on this partnership.' She got out of the car and waited for him to get out so she could lock it; he did get out but very slowly which was annoying. 'Okay Gabriel let's get go check on your apartment and then we can both get some space.' Riley walked ahead of him up to the door and then opened it so she could secure his apartment before she beckoned him in.

Gabriel leant against the doorjamb with a long suffering expression on his face as she did her job. 'Is it safe,' he asked in a bored tone. 'No ninja's jumping out of the fridge or bogey men in the broom cupboard?' He strolled in and eyed her with a certain amount of challenge. 'Okay I'm gonna ask. Why do you want to jump ship on the dynamic duo,' he growled reaching for a beer in the fridge. 'You seem to enjoy buzzing around my apartment like an annoying, cartoon mosquito and knocking me to the floor just to show me you can.'

Riley came up to Gabriel and got right in his face. 'Actually I don't have to tell you anything,' she gave him a wince of a smile. 'Later,' she left with a curt nod of dismissal and headed out. She wondered how Lillian Strand would rate that as a romantic interlude. She was ticked with Gabriel for trying to get her re-assigned and she was super ticked with Lillian for her instructions on what to do about Gabriel.

Gabriel was lying in bed thinking things through especially the argument with his partner. He should have explained himself to Riley she deserved that; he hated that she would think he would go behind her back in that way. He respected the other agent and he liked her and his motive had been her safety not some macho need to be the guy although he had to admit he hated it when she tried to put herself in harm's way to protect him. A sound made him suddenly alert and he got up and looked through the crack of his bedroom door and saw a familiar figure enter his apartment. It was Riley; she had a coat on but underneath some kind of nightgown. This was too weird.

He watched her as she moved slowly in the dark towards his bedroom. That wasn't like Agent Neal she usually barged in whether he liked it or not and whether he was clothed or not.

'What are you doing?' He asked quietly and saw her jump. He switched on the lights and his eyes widened at the pretty blue silk peeking out from under her coat and the fact she had bare feet.

'I thought you were asleep,' she offered weakly taking in his dishabille; the tank and shorts covering him adequately but revealing the strong muscles in his arms and legs. She gulped as Gabriel came over and walked in a circle around her and then shivered as he stood behind her not quite sure what he'd do next. It had seemed much easier planning this than carrying it out.

'Can I take your coat,' he murmured taking off the outer garment and then viewing what could only be called a negligee underneath. 'I see,' he folded his arms and viewed her. 'I thought the red dress was kind of hot but you've outdone yourself with the nightie.' His hooded gaze ran over the blue silk, lace edged gown with the pretty transparent inset showing a hint of nipple, pretty nipples he observed. 'Do you sneak in here regularly while I'm asleep? You're not going to turn out to be some kind of bunny boiler are you cos I think I've had enough surprises lately?'

'It's a negligee, haven't you read the agency's seduction chapter 1.01,' she eyed him icily. 'What do you think? She did a twirl. 'Would you go for it?' She could tell that Gabriel's brain was working through the options and she saw the moment when the penny dropped.

'You're kidding me? Lillian told you to offer cheer-me-up sex?' He laughed at her fed up expression and then his jaw squared at being set up in that way by two of his closest colleagues. At that moment he decided to take it to the wire because to be honest he was feeling pretty bloody and Riley looked like a mirage in the desert. 'You know what honey, show me what you've got, the bedroom's right through there,' his thumb indicated the room behind him.

'You don't think I could do it,' she gave him a cool look as she went through to the bedroom and glanced at him over her shoulder in what she hoped was a smouldering fashion, 'coming Gabe?' She really shouldn't let him wind her up like this it could get her into all kinds of trouble.

'Oh, I hope so,' he added with dark amusement wondering how far Riley Neal would go with this. 'I was wrong about you Agent Neal, none of the guys showed the slightest interest in my sexual well-being.' His smile widened as she looked at the bed rather dubiously.

'Sheets were fresh on this morning,' he informed her helpfully as he took off his tank and threw it on a nearby chair and then got onto the bed and looked at her expectantly. 'Doesn't' 1.01 have anything to suggest about close proximity to your target or is this a long distance seduction. Maybe we're going to be pen pals,' he suggested helpfully. He patted the bed next to him. 'C'mon Riley I don't bite; well I might if you like to play rough,' his green eyes ran over her and he could tell the moment when she decided to take up the challenge. Riley was a sport he had to admit that.

She got onto the bed and crawled up to him in a way that made him swallow hard, Riley stopped as she hung over him and he looked up at her his eyes sensually appraising her mouth and then the soft swell of her breasts. Her mouth lowered to his and she brushed her soft lips against his. 'I don't have to do this now you know,' she said in a soft breathy tone. 'I told her you wouldn't buy it,' she murmured softly her senses hypnotised by the warmth emanating from his skin.

'You under estimate yourself,' he growled, 'I'd buy anything you're selling, sweetheart,' he ran his hand into her silky, dark hair and pulled her head down his mouth finding hers warm and moist. Her gasp of surprise gave him everything he needed in terms of access to those sweet recesses and his tongue slid against hers. The kiss was hot and heavy and every minute gave him a bit more or Riley's sweetness. Gabriel thought he could get used to playing this game with his partner as he rolled her under his body maintaining the kiss as she tried any which way she could to get him off her. He raised his head and looked down at her heated features. 'You've got me all wrong honey, I like a woman, warm and willing I'm a lover not a fighter,' he smiled smugly down at her.

'I hate you,' she snapped at him. 'Let me up,' she gave a sigh of relief as he rolled off her and she twitched the gown back into place as it had drifted south as he kissed her. 'Well now you know it all,' she gave him a resentful glance. 'Consider yourself distracted and let's get back to work.'

'No wait,' he caught her arm as she went to get off the bed. 'Slow down their Riley, I don't' want the guys to think I can't last,' he caught her affronted gaze. 'You don't think Lillian would leave anything to chance do you; ten to one she's got someone observing us. There are no bugs in here but I think you should draw the blinds,' he smiled as a look of horror came over her face as she noticed he'd not closed them properly.

'Please don't tell me you think Jamieson is out there peeking at us?' She went to grab one of Gabriel's shirts but he nixed that and pulled her back on the bed to sprawl on top of him.

'I know it's been a long time but I don't think I ever asked a woman to put clothes on when I was in a romantic mood. Calm down and let's talk about this; now I've got over the undoubted pleasure of seeing you in your pretty little gown I'd like to know why the hell Lillian thinks I need that kind of relationship with you? Last time I looked there wasn't a little box for hooker on expenses and when you think about it that would be a damn sight less complicated.'

'I've told you as much as I can by screwing up my seduction routine,' Riley pulled her knees up to her chest and gave him a resentful glare. 'I've got your back Gabriel, that's all you need to know.' She knew he didn't buy it but then she couldn't give him the additional information about Amelia, he'd have to work that out for himself. So far she'd followed the letter of the orders she'd been given if not the spirit.

'So where does this leave you with Lillian?' Gabriel asked as he turned to look at her. 'Are you going to tell her I know or pretend you succeeded,' his gaze mocked her and he could see it annoyed Riley to suggest she couldn't have pulled it off. You had to applaud her competitive spirit and he hoped she sided with duping Lillian as he could get a lot more mileage out of that.

'I don't think Lillian has to know anything other than I'm following her orders.' She pushed her hair back and thought about it. 'It makes it more difficult though if someone's watching us,' she winced at that thought. 'I suppose that means I need to stay here for a while.'

'Well if you do you can have the couch,' he responded getting up to make some coffee. He saw Riley's smirk as if she thought she'd won that round and he watched her snuggle back under his covers. He smiled at her with a look of smug satisfaction. 'Or we could share,' he offered and laughed out loud when she scooted out of the bed and glowered at him.

It's your ass we're saving not mine,' he threw over his shoulder.

'No actually it isn't,' Riley said under her breath as she pulled on his shirt and followed him to the kitchen.

Gabriel made the coffee and pushed a mug across the table at her. 'The bit where you crawled across the bed was good,' he leant back in his seat and observed her with a bold gleam in his eyes. He lowered his voice tone to that of mock intimacy. 'Is that one of your moves?'

'Shut up Gabriel,' she fought hard to control the blush. 'Why do you ask; did it get to you? Saw you swallow hard,' she mocked him in return and then wished she hadn't because she had a feeling he'd take this game further than she would.

'Well it gave me a shot down your bodice which was very enticing and I was definitely picturing you naked,' his gaze ran over her and he smirked as she pulled the shirt together over her breasts. He drank back the coffee. 'Also,' he leaned forward, 'the come hither look over the shoulder had merit you should work on that? If you'd like I can make you a gif of it?'

'I think no to that,' she muttered. 'I could have played it so you wouldn't have known,' she ran her finger round the top of her mug and then looked over at him their eyes caught in the gaze for what seemed an eternity.

'No you couldn't,' he responded his voice low and emotional. 'I wouldn't trust myself to take anything on face value anymore. Do you know what it's like to believe someone loves you and to believe you've met your soul mate and then find out it was all a lie?' His gaze held pain and he looked away from her. 'Well it hurts Riley, so I'm not looking for more of that.'

'I know,' she said softly her blue eyes soft with hurt for him. She wanted to protest that he didn't know for certain what Amelia's motivations had been but she guessed he did know Amelia had lost herself and lost him too in the process.

'Come here,' he held out his hand and he gave a sigh of reluctant contentment as Riley got to her feet and he pulled her into his arms. He held her for a long time seeking the comfort of human warmth that had nothing to do with the god-damned chip or being a super weapon. It was just a man and a woman sharing a moment.


End file.
